breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath: Crimson Darkness 9
Breath: Crimson Darkness 9 Written by: Jacket Mike Original Idea by: Ultimatemetaknight House Upon entering the house, I saw Crimson lying on the sofa, apparently sleeping... I poked him, he was really asleep... I trotted to upstairs to the hallway, I noticed Flutters in the room, apparently, cleaning herself... I stepped closer... "Don't waste your time..." As soon as she look backwards, I jumped on her... A few minutes later... (Crimson's perspective) I woke up from my "beauty" sleep and looked around the room, nopony was there except me... I decided to go outside to catch some fresh air, and maybe murder a few unlucky ones too... I trotted my way to Ponyville, looking around the streets, and comparing it to the 1st Dimension... Man, I miss my foalhood...I should've never met Pinkie...but then, I wouldn't have ever met Skyblack and...Fluttershy... At the same moment Skyblack is a giant dick, he's the one taking care of me...if it wasn't for him...I would've probaly be hungry and alone, right now...and he was also the one that saved me from the henchmen... And Fluttershy...apparently she's the only one that really cares for me...I can see in her eyes, that she doesn't see me like if I'm just a tool for murder... But...I don't want to steal Skyblack's girlfriend...and use her to my favor...because I also can see...that she is happy living with him...but...would she be happy living with me? Suddently, my attention was dragged to a bar..."Joe's Bar"... ---- After a couple of drinks, I heard a voice behind me... "You should've never come here..." I was so drunk, I couldn't even see right... "Huh? It's Friday already?" After saying the random non-sense...I felt something hitting me in the side of my head... Meat Factory I woke up... I could feel myself...hanging...my eyes were heavy...I slowly opened them... I was...upside down...my hind hooves were tied up by a rope... I tried to look around, even though my vision was blurry...when they slowly adjusted themselves, I saw what appeard to be meat hanging...wait, not meat...d-disfigured p-ponies?! Suddently, I got lowered a little, before a metal door to my right opened, soon, the rope automatically started moving towards the door, passing it, and then taking a left... What I saw, still send chills down my spine...I saw a meat grinder to my front, and to my right on my left, there were walls with windows...with ponies watching me... I panicked, I couldn't use my magic, I was still to weak, I shook myself, I did everything I could to escape... But the effort appeared to resulting in nothing... Suddently, I was facing the giant machine...the rope started raising me up, and in a couple of seconds... I was face to face with my death...grinders, lots of them...bloody, all gory, ready to crush and chop me... I closed my eyes...and started waiting for the worst...the sound of the grinders got closer and closer...when the rope finally snapped... ---- "NOOOOOOOO!!!" I shouted as I fell off the sofa...it was all a dream... I could see on the window it was already night... And, as I expected, somepony came down the stairs...but it wasn't Fluttershy...in fact, Skyblack... "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS?!" "I'm sorry I had a nightmare!" I exclamated as I put both of my hooves infront of my face... "Nightmare...?" "Y-Yes! Forgive me, please!" I was expecting him to shout on my ear or even beat me...but instead...he stepped closer to the sofa and looked at me with a serious look... "I had one, too..." "Y-You did?" "That is like the...I-I don't know...I'm just having nightmares every night..." "S-So?" "So? SO?!" I covered my face again, until he grabbed my head, and looked at me in the eyes... "I...need...your...help...PLEASE!!" I noticed he was already crying, as he hugged me in a second... "Ple-he-he-eeease!!" "Sssh...It's alright...c'mon...I'll help you..." "Than-Thank you..." Next Morning... "L-Look, I'm no expert at this, but I think...you just need to stay calm for a few days, have some peace, don't muder ponies, don't do naughty stuff, don't do anything you do, o-okay?" "But, it ain't that easy...it suddently just became like, instinct..." "Well, try to stop this instinct...whenever you notice you are gonna do something...remember your nightmares...and remember what I said..." "I'll try..." "Good, so...do you want anypony dead?" "Y-Yes, there is a mare in south of Ponyville, yellow coat, purple mane, her name is "Purple Moon"...make it look like an accident..." "Understood..." I trotted to the door and left the house, looking back and taking one last glance at the sobbing Skyblack... Crimson Darkness 10 Category:Crimson Darkness